1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic amusement devices, and more particularly to a motion sensitive, suspendable electronic amusement device especially adapted to allow for playing both pre-recorded sounds and sounds recorded by the user. The function of the inventive device is to motivate, amuse and stimulate the user by simulating speech associated with a specific activity, especially motivational speech related to punching, jogging or working out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speech synthesizers or other sound producing means and their incorporation into amusement devices, toys and the like are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,335 issued to Rumsey discloses a speech unit for producing preselected words or phrases based on the orientation of a toy doll or figure. A gravity sensing means produces an output corresponding to the orientation of the sensing means with respect to gravity. The output of the sensing means is coupled to a speech synthesizer which produces an output based on transitions from one orientation of the sensing means to a second orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,381 issued to Truchess discloses a bear or baby doll that laughs or sings a nursery song when bounced or dandled is disclosed. A particular area on the rump of the doll is pressure sensitive and produces the given sound when a pressure level is detected in that particular area that is within a range of pressure levels produced when the doll""s rump contacts the child""s knee in a gentle bounce.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,213 issued to Goodwin discloses a portable toy having an audio signal producer is provided with a book. The book has a plurality of numbered pages containing parts of a story. The toy is provided with a plurality of pressure switches designating different pages of the book.
The foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be known to use speech synthesizers or other sound producing means and incorporate them into amusement devices, toys and the like; however, the provision of a such a device which can be suspended from a person, a toy, an object or other amusement device by the user himself is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a suspendable sound producing device which may be used by individuals in a variety of activities designated explicitly by the user with means for playing user recorded sounds, in addition to playing pre-recorded sounds. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique talking box device of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
The present invention provides a system, apparatus and article of manufacture which comprises a portable, sensor-activated, suspendable electronic device which produces human speech when stimulated. The device may be used in conjunction with punching bags and may also be worn about the belt of the user. The device is programmed with plural sounds and phrases which are played through an on-board speaker. It is equipped with facility for recording sounds and phrases. Sounds are toggled to be played by built-in sensors which are sensitive to vibration, touch, light or other means. Sounds and phrases may be related to specific activity modes in which the user employs the apparatus. All sounds are played through the self-contained speaker. Sounds, which may be motivational in nature, can be related to a specific user function, such as jogging, working out, boxing, punching a punching bag or other desired activity.
The electronics may be packaged in a housing which assumes the appearance of a punching bag, either a peanut bag or a heavy bag. The housing would be small or representative of a miniature heavy punching bag or a miniature peanut punching bag. The housing includes means to hang or affix the invention to a regular sized puching bag, be it a peanut punching bag or a heavy punching bag. Different sensors or sensitivities may be employed in the different housing configurations.
Table 1 illustrates some of the English language words, phonemes, and sounds which can be pre-recorded into the suspendable talking device at manufacture for a Fighting Version of the device. In this version the suspendable talking device is designed to be suspended from a separate punching bag, or other fighting practice device.
Optionally, the user may select from other sounds, specific to other activities in which the user participates. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the suspendable talking device may be pre-programmed at manufacture, in any language, for a variety of user selected activities other than the Fighting Version illustrated in Table 1. Activities such as jogging, working out or holiday sayings and songs can be pre-programmed into the suspendable talking device at manufacture and sold to the consuming public for their amusement and motivation. The suspendable talking device is designed to provide motivational words and phrases which may emulate the encouragement given a user by a personal trainer. It is to be understood that the although the aforementioned example is in English, other languages may be employed.
The suspendable talking device is sensor activated employing any of several well known sensor means, including those which sense motion, light, sound or vibration. The suspendable talking device may contain recording means for the user to record sounds which are of importance to the user. One embodiment of the device may be attached to key chain. The suspendable talking device may be enclosed in a soft case or a hard case, either of which may be adorned or shaped to augment the specific user function. For example, the Fighting Version may resemble a miniature punching bag; or, a version for holiday use may resemble a tree ornament.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a suspendable talking device which is user activated, programmed and controlled for any activity that the user desires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspendable talking device which will broadcast motivational speech when the onboard sensor is activated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspendable talking device which may be used in conjunction with a punching bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspendable talking device which may be affixed to a belt or belt pack of a user.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiment of the invention.